


Together

by Wayhaught91Tina (orphan_account)



Series: Super Kalex Season: 1 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Happy Ending, Kalex, Romantic Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Super Alex Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wayhaught91Tina
Summary: Kara and Alex go through Alex's training, the relationship progresses and Kara makes a decision.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Series: Super Kalex Season: 1 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678717
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> Tina here
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this series
> 
> Best Wishes to you all

The DEO was quiet lately, most of the agents had gone home for the evening leaving only a skeleton crew behind to monitor activity at the DEO, Alex was in the med bay laying underneath the sun lamps, her new Kryptonian Cells needed to charge up and Kara was sitting beside the sun bed holding Alex’s hands, her thumb gently caressing Alex’s knuckle as Kara’s brushed her hand through Alex’s hair.

Alex groaned as she slowly began to regain consciousness and her hands moved to her ears “Too loud” she whimpered as she covered her ears, jumping to her feet Kara climbed onto the sun bed and straddled Alex’s lap, cradling Alex’s face in between her hands Kara gazed into Alex’s eyes “Hey, it’s okay, I’m here” she said softly as she looked into Alex’s eyes before she pulled Alex to her chest.

Alex wrapped her arms around Kara’s hips and closed her eyes, keeping her ear pressed against Kara’s chest and listened to her heartbeat, the gentle thumping of Kara’s heart made Alex calm down as she rested her hands on the small of Kara’s back, Alex smiled as she nuzzled her head against Kara’s breasts and Kara smiled to herself as she brushed her fingers through Alex’s red hair.

Letting out a soft moan Alex held Kara tight as her hands rubbed gentle circles into Kara’s back as she counted Kara’s heartbeat, soon though their peace was interrupted by the arrival of the doctor that was checking Alex over, she walked in and a high pitched squeak as her cheeks heated up at the current intimate position both Alex and Kara were in, Alex and Kara looked at her and both were stifling their snickers as the doctor turned and scurried away.

Smiling as she held Kara on her lap, her hands drifted lower from the small of Kara’s back and she gripped Kara’s ass through the fabric of Kara’s jeans, biting her lip to stop the moan from erupting Kara’s head tilted back and exposed her throat, Alex licked her lips as she moved in and started kissing Kara’s throat, Kara roughly gripped Alex by her hair and gave it a sharp yank, Alex gasped as her head was tilted back and Kara began to nip and suck on Alex’s neck, Alex’s hands gripping hold of Kara’s ass cheeks through the fabric of Kara’s jeans as Kara continued to nip, suck and bite on Alex’s throat, then her neck.

Soon her eyes started to burn as she whispered “Kara” breathlessly as Kara continues to kiss, suck and bite every inch of Alex’s neck, her tongue sliding across the smooth skin which drove Alex mad but the heat behind her eyes became more intense, soon Alex gently started to push Kara back, careful with her new strength and Kara pulled back and saw it “Oh fuck!” Kara whispered before leaning to the side as a beam erupted from Alex’s eyes, the beam completely blasted the door across the room and narrowly missed the agents and J’onn that was passing outside.

J’onn poked his head in and saw the current position the 2 women he considered his daughters were in and he cleared his throat and looked away “Uh… back to work everyone” he said as he glared at the agents before looking at Alex who was blushing, her cheeks bright red whilst Kara was straddling her lap and biting her lip, struggling to stop herself from giggling at what had just happened.

“Yeah, you better get that handled Alex” J’onn said before he turned away and walked back to his office.

Kara nodded her head “He’s right, we best get started so you can get a handle on being Kryptonian now” she said.

“I’d much rather get a handle on you” Alex said keeping her hands firmly on Kara’s ass.

Kara giggled as she wrapped her arms around Alex’s shoulders and pressed their foreheads together “As tempting as that offer is… I say we have best get you trained up first” Kara said “Last thing we need is your heat vision making a hole in the apartment wall and taking off my neighbors or your neighbors heads” she said.

Alex whined petulantly but she knew Kara was right, nodding her head Alex smiled as she replied “You’re right, we’ll train” she said before chuckling “Though no doubt, sparring is going to be far more interesting” she joked.

“Yeah, we’re going to have to talk about that” Kara said “I doubt the training room can withstand the 2 of us” she said.

Alex nodded her head in agreement as she followed Alex into the training room but this training room was new, it looked as if it had been set up only recently and Alex looked confused “Okay… what’s all this?” Alex asked as she looked at the targets on the other side of the room.

“This is a training room, first of all we’re going to start with your hearing?” Kara said as she moved towards the music player sitting on the table nearby “I had Winn rig this to the speakers all around the room” she said.

Narrowing her eyes curiously Alex focused on Kara “Okay” she said.

You remember when you first started training me?” Kara asked.

Alex winced, she still felt guilty for what she put Kara through back then but she did it to make sure Kara was safe “I remember” she replied.

“Okay Alex” she started as she turned to Alex “I need you to focus on my heartbeat” she said.

Alex smiled “That’s easy” she said as she turned to face Kara.

“Focus on my heartbeat, through this” Kara said as she pressed play and turned the volume up, soon the music came blaring through the speakers and Alex clutched her ears tight and cried out in agony, falling to her knee’s as tears spilled down her cheek, Kara’s voice was drowned out by the blaring music coming from the surrounding speakers, Alex was covering her ears as she struggled to focus her hearing onto Kara’s voice, she felt Kara’s hands on her shoulders and Alex looked at her, tears spilling from her eyes as she focused on Kara as Kara kneeled before her with her hands on her shoulders and she was speaking but the music was drowning out everything.

Alex closed her eyes and she took a deep breath, the music began to fade into silence and Kara was holding onto her, slowly Alex could hear it, the gentle thumping of Kara’s heartbeat and the corner of her lips curled into a smile as she nodded her head and gave a thumbs up to let Kara know she got her heartbeat, smiling so bright and beaming with pride Kara jumped to her feet and turned the music off, Alex exhaled heavily as she focused on Kara, seeing Kara smile so bright and look so proud took Alex’s breath away, she never wanted to disappoint Kara and seeing how proud Kara was of her just now… made Alex even more determined to be the woman Kara deserves.

Helping Alex to her feet Kara smiled but it was a sad smile “I’m sorry for that Alex” she said as she gazed into Alex’s eyes.

“No, you’re doing right… I wasn’t any easier on you when I started training you after you first became Supergirl” Alex replied as she gazed at Kara “Actually… Can we go to the sparring room?” she asked.

Kara looked unsure “Why?” she asked as she gazed at Alex curiously.

“I need to know something” Alex answered, she smiled as she pulled Kara towards the sparring room with her, walking into the center of the sparring room Alex turned to Kara and nodded her head, Kara though was unsure but Alex was determined to find out just how much the Kryptonite emitters hurt Kara, even though the emitters were turned down to be non-lethal Alex knew they caused Kara some pain and Alex needed to know.

“Do it” Alex said as she looked at Kara, waiting for Kara to activate the emitters and Kara turned and turned the dial, soon the emitters lit up and Alex gasped and staggered back as pain coursed through her, the emitters were still on the same level as what she had set to train Kara, wrapping her arms around herself Alex gasped and breathed heavier as she stood there and let herself feel the pain caused by the kryptonite emitters.

Soon Kara turned the emitters off and Alex collapsed to her knee’s choking back a sob as tears spilled from her eyes “All this time… you… why didn’t you tell me you were in pain?” she asked.

“It’s worse for you Alex because you’ve never been Kryptonian before, your cells are still new which means your tolerance to Kryptonite is non-existence” Kara answered.

“So was yours when I started training you!” Alex replied, raising her voice as she gazed at Kara “You… Oh my god… How can you even love me after the pain I caused you?” she asked but mostly to herself, unable to look Kara in the eyes as she thought back to Non and the Myriad, the Kryptonite emitters, Jeremiah’s betrayal… when Kara first came to Earth and finally what she had said after Jeremiah died.

Kara lowered herself down to her knees “As I said, I’ve built up a tolerance to the Kryptonite emitters and so will you, as for all the other times you’ve hurt me” Kara shrugged “I love you… it breaks my heart when you take out your anger on me I will admit” she said.

Alex’s heart broke when she heard Kara admit that she broke Kara’s heart, gently taking Kara’s hands into her own Alex held tight “I promise… I can be better for you” she vowed “I love you Kara, I always have and I always will so please believe me when I tell you that I promise to be better, I’ll even give up alcohol” she vowed.

“I appreciate the sentiment Alex but let’s face it, alcohol no longer affects you now and your liver is fully healed and any scars you had are gone” Kara replied.

“Well… I’ll still give it up for you” Alex vowed “No more alcohol” she stated “I’ll even go to see a therapist” she offered, “Alex” Kara went to speak but Alex cut her off as she placed her hands on Kara’s hips “I promise… I can be the woman you deserve” Alex vowed.

Kara sighed heavily “You already are Alex, you’re more than I deserve” Kara said.

Alex shook her head “No, I’m not… not yet” she said “I can be better” she said.

Taking Alex’s hands “Come on, let’s get back on with your training” Kara said as she pulled Alex to her feet and pulled her back towards the training room they were in before, Kara closed the doors behind them, they recontinued with Alex’s hearing test for a while until Alex finally learned to control her hearing, Kara then placed her hands on Alex’s hips and turned Alex around to face the targets on the far end of the room.

Alex turned to Kara who smiled “Okay, now next training session is heat vision” Kara said “I want you to shoot those targets” she said.

Nodding her head Alex pulled out her gun and aimed but without warning her gun was gone, smirking Alex turned to Kara “You said shoot the targets” she said.

“Don’t be a smartass Alex, I meant with your heat vision” Kara said as she stalked past with a watermelon and set it down on a stool, Alex narrowed her eyes in confusion as Kara smirked and returned to Alex’s side “With training comes precision” she said as she turned and grinned as 2 small beams shot from her eyes in rapid succession followed by a short beam that moved in a curving motion before she finished and her beam vanished.

Kara turned to Alex “Tada” she said, Alex smirked “Show off” she replied as she started at the freshly made smiley face Kara made into the watermelon, Alex soon turned her attention to the targets across the room and she looked as if she was straining, nothing was happening as she stood there facing the targets and Alex turned to Kara with a heavy exhale “I can’t do this” she said.

“Yes you can, you just need a trigger” Kara replied “Oh that reminds me” she turned around “I need to tie my shoelaces” she bent down and began to futz with her shoelaces on her trainers, Alex stood there her eyes locked on Kara’s ass in those jeans, biting her hip Alex gazed at the sight and she started to really miss those Supergirl skirts Kara used to wear, Alex stood there with her eyes glued on Kara’s ass in those tight jeans as all the images of what she wanted to do to Kara ran through her head.

Feeling the heat in her eyes becoming far more intense Alex blinked rapidly before she turned her head sharply and a fierce beam erupted from her eyes, the target getting obliterated, Alex finally calmed down and she blushed hard but smiled nervously as she looked at Kara who was grinning “Good… now we work on control” she said, “I want you thinking about whatever it was you were just thinking about that made you use your heat vision” she said.

Blushing heavily Alex nodded her head as she ran her hands through her hair and she gazed at the 2nd target, the training carried on throughout the week, Alex and Kara would sleepover but with Alex’s uncontrolled powers that she had yet to master, they didn’t have sex, just held each other as they slept and Kara would then resume Alex’s training whilst Winn made the suit that Alex had designed, she designed from memory of the super suit she had seen her future version wearing 5 years in the future.

Black with a blue house of El symbol, Kara loved it… said she always knew the house of El symbol would look good on Alex which made the redhead smile as she gazed lovingly at her girlfriend, Alex continued to train with her strength, speed super breath, super hearing, heat vision but the only one she hadn’t done yet was flying which was a huge bummer for her because that was something she was really looking forward to.

One day:

Alex and Kara were standing on the balcony of the DEO overlooking the city together, gazing out at the horizon stood in silence, Kara’s eyes were closed as she stood there with her hands on her hips, standing there in her Supergirl outfit as Alex stood beside her on her own super suit, their capes fluttering in the gentle breeze as they stood there and Kara turned to Alex with a smile “Now… for your final test” Kara said “Flying”

Alex bit her lip to stop herself from screaming joyfully as she looked at Kara, soon though she pulled Kara into her arms and kissed her with all the passion she had inside her, Kara moaned as she wrapped her arms around Alex’s shoulders and pressed her body tighter against Alex’s as Alex’s hands came to rest on the small of Kara’s backs, their tongues and teeth’s clashing as they made out.

Pouring all their love and passion into their kiss until they pulled apart, both with idiotic grins on their faces as they stood there before Alex nodded her head “I’m ready” she said, she was determined to make Kara proud of her, Kara nodded her head and slowly backed away “Okay, remember… it’s about being in the moment” she said before she lowered herself down before she kicked off the floor and she launched into the sky.

Taking a deep breath Alex stepped on the spot Kara just was and she followed suit, kneeling down she kicked off the ground hard and she shot off into the sky, Kara was hovering above the clouds bathed in sunlight, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the feeling and Alex came to a stop and she just gazed at Kara hovering there, her breath completely taken away by how beautiful Kara was when the sun was shining on her.

Kara turned to Alex “Okay, good… now follow my lead” she said before she punched her fists forward and she flew off into the distance, Alex followed suit and she flew off after Kara, Alex of course struggled at first but when she got the hang of it, it was easy for her and she followed Kara’s lead, twisting and turning together in the sky as they flew about, soon Kara slowed down enough for Alex to pull up beside her as they flew.

They started spinning around together in a cork-screw motion and pulling over stunts, Alex never wanted this to end but soon night fell upon the city and they realized they had both been having so much fun that they lost track of time, soon Alex and Kara returned to the DEO and Kara was being with pride as she kissed Alex’s cheek and she headed back to her own apartment but first she had to make a stop at CatCo News.

Smiling to herself Alex got changed and super sped out of the DEO, she headed over to hers and Kara’s regular pizza and take out joints and she proceeded to head to Kara’s, she wanted to surprise her girlfriend with a romantic mean and considering her own cooking was considered a lethal weapon, Alex opted for Pizza and take out.

Kara’s apartment:

Setting a picnic blanket down on the floor Alex then began setting everything up for tonight whilst Kara was at CatCo News, Alex opened a bottle of wine once the food was dished up and she lit the candles with her heat vision, smiling proudly to herself as she continued to finish setting everything up, Kara returned home a few seconds after Alex lit the candles and Kara let out a soft gasp.

Alex stepped out wearing her blue plaid shirt and jeans “Hey… I… I uh… I wanted to treat you to a romantic date” she said, smiling Kara walked over to Alex and wrapped her arms around Alex tight, slowly she pulled Alex into a gentle kiss before she got changed into jeans and a shirt but left her glasses off and her hair loose, Alex and Kara sat down on the blanket together and they gently clinked their wine glasses together and sank into the romantic dinner Alex had prepared for them.

The night went on with Kara and Alex talking, taking sips of their wine and eating their food and then Alex noticed Kara was behaving more shyly, Alex sat up and gently took Kara’s hands into her own “Hey, what’s wrong?” Alex asked as she gave Kara’s hand a gentle squeeze whilst gazing into Kara’s eyes.

“Well… I… I was…” Kara started though struggling to find her words, her cheeks bright red from blushing so hard and she looked so adorable, Alex smiled as she watched and waited for Kara to finish whatever it was she wanted to say, Kara looked at Alex with a shy smile “I… want us to be… intimate” she said “Tonight” she finished.

Alex was stunned, she hadn’t expecting this from Kara “Are you sure?” Alex asked, she didn’t want Kara to feel pressured.

Kara nodded her head “I… I love you Alex and I want to be with you” she said.

Alex smiled beautifully as she got to her feet and pulled Kara up with her, using her breath Alex blew out the candles before she pulled Kara close to her body, lowering herself down she gripped hold of Kara’s ass cheeks through the fabric of Kara’s jeans and hoisted her up, Kara wrapped her legs around Alex’s hips and her arms around Alex’s shoulders whilst Alex carried Kara into the bedroom and kicked the door shut behind her.

Tonight was a special night… and Alex was going to take special care of Kara.

They had each other... forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this finale
> 
> If you want to see more than a 3 parts to this series then please let me know,
> 
> Looking forward to reading your comments.
> 
> Best wishes   
> Tina.


End file.
